All These Things That I've Done
by BlackBlackHeaven
Summary: Why was it that Haruka always had a plan? And why did she always have to drag everyone into it? Operation-Thunder-Ice-Something is here and ready to pair more Senshi together! Sequel to the Sequel Spiral Static! Rei/Minako. Haruka/Michiru. Eventual Ami/Makoto.


**A/N:** It's official I have begun the sequel to _Spiral Static! _Which was the sequel to_ Pocketful of Dreams. _So yes this is the sequel to the sequel. I know its been two years, but its been bugging me since forever. But I've finally decided to give it a go. Now if you haven't read the first two stories it might be helpful to read them. There are some things in Spiral Static I want to address with this story, which hopefully I'll get the chance to do. Anyways for the most part the main pairings should be _**Ami/Makoto** _with lots of_** Rei/Minako**_ too. Because their story isn't quite finished either still some things to address in later chapters with them. Of course naturally there will also be some **_Michiru/Haruka_**, but if you read the others then it shouldn't be a surprise. Also before I forget this story is set _two years_ after _Spiral Static_. I just thought that would make sense, you know, since it's been that long since the last one.

Hopefully though this story will be fun, angst-y, and romantic in its own way. Title comes from_ 'All These Things That I've Done' by The Killers_. (Great song, if you haven't heard it.)

I just want to mention that I am in college though so that could pose a problem to me having a regular updating schedule. But I'm going to try though I can't promise anything concrete. I will try for at least a weekly update. If not, I apologize ahead of time. I already have a pretty good idea of what's going to kinda happen within this story so hopefully that keeps me on track.

Anyways enough jabber, here is chapter one. Enjoy. And apologies on any mistakes.

Disclaimer: I own nothing people, not a single thing.

* * *

**Act I.**

"I bring you a proposition, oh wonderful, powerful, _all mighty_, Sailor Mars."

The blonde in front of them bowed respectfully. It seemed strange to them to see it, honestly. Who would have thought the great Senshi of Uranus, Haruka Tenoh was capable of such a feat? And even more than that, she would sully herself by doing so. It wasn't like the great Haruka Tenoh to bow to other masters after all! Though in this case it had to be done, Haruka _needed_ the Senshi of Mars. She needed her help desperately with this great cause! And if she could get one then she could get the others on board as well! It was the perfect plan! Flawless really, like _honestly_, no one, _ever_, could come up with something so fool proof!

Rei Hino stared, suspicious but strangely intrigued by what she had to say.

"Is this proposition going to get us into trouble?"

Haruka Tenoh shook her head, decisively – albeit quickly. "Of course not. My proposition is a good one, no loops to fall through!"

Rei Hino leaned back for a moment, in contemplation. Wondering, curiously if she should allow the blonde to speak further, or if she should call an end to this entire thing, _immediately_. Unable to decide she glanced to her right, to stare at the silent Senshi of Venus beside her.

"Minako?" She asked. The Senshi of Venus, Minako Aino took over the questioning, with merely a glance in Rei's general direction.

"What is this proposition you bring to us?"

Haruka stood straighter, taller, like the proud strong woman she was.

"It is a matter of the heart, my darling Goddess."

This idea piqued both of their attentions all the more, especially the Senshi of Venus. Who had become renowned as the 'Goddess of Love' – and at other times was infamous for the title.

"Oh? And what matter would this be?" She asked, simply, delicately, like Haruka had a beautiful secret to share with both of them.

"The Senshi of Mercury and the Senshi of Jupiter appear to be…quite _mixed_ _up._ It is clear their feelings are positively mutual, yet they refrain from being together. Whether because of fear that one of them does not reciprocate the feelings, or because they fear ruining such a close relationship. Either way I would love for both of you to help me on my honest quest to right such an injustice! It would—

"_No, no, NO! That is not at all how it went!"_

Rei burst out of nowhere shaking her head. _"Sully herself! Honest quest my ass!"_ The Fire Senshi was red in the face. Mainly because Haruka was full of sh—

"It was more like Haruka came to the shrine and demanded we help. Didn't really tell us much other than it was important and that it involved Ami and Mako." Minako said in response. The other three Senshi hummed in response.

"That would make more sense. Honestly Haruka-papa you tell stories wonderfully but they usually turn out to be_ just_ stories." Hotaru said completely believing both Minako and Rei readily before believing her own Haruka-papa.

"That is not true!"

"Name a time it _was _true then." Setsuna replied smirking at the fumbling blonde, who just couldn't quite say anything in response.

"I'm sure there were times you old hag!" In a flash Setsuna was no longer Setsuna but Sailor Pluto, Guardian of Time. Her Garnet Rod was poised and ready for whatever else decided to dribble out of the blonde's mouth.

"Call me old hag. _One. More. Time_."

The Garnet Rod was touching Haruka's nose at the point, the blonde let out a startled _"eep."_ That amused all of the others in the room.

"As fun as it was last time you sent Haruka back to the stone-age, Setsuna we really should get back to the meeting." Michiru spoke, her smile was evident. But since there was no Ami to keep them all on track she supposed she'd have to be the one this time around to do so.

The Senshi of Pluto gave one last furious glare at the blonde before sitting back down. She remained in her Senshi form, if only to keep Haruka quiet.

"It is important though, why we called you here. Ami and Makoto are destined to be together, it's only natural we push them in the right direction."

Rei narrowed her eyes and Minako was strangely introspective. Michiru smiled warmly though, coming from her seemed to lessen the Haruka affect.

"How do you guys know that?"

Michiru chuckled softly. "Rei, _honestly._ You're dating the Senshi of Love and you don't know if your two best friends are in love with each other or not? How have your fire readings been lately?"

Rei huffed and crossed her arms indigently. "My fire readings are _fine_. You guys are just crazy that's all." Made perfect sense to her…

"I don't know Rei…it does make sense. And I have been getting weird vibes from the two of them for…forever basically." Rei squawked in protest! "You can't be _serious_ Minako! You want to _help_ them don't you?!"

"Well they _are _our best friends Rei…don't you want them to find happiness?" Minako pouted in that way that seemed to make Rei crumble every single time. She tried her hardest to resist, she really did, and Rei could never agree to help Haruka with her silly plans. But Minako was pouting! It just wasn't fair!

"…_Fine_. But if we get caught—

"Singing like a canary. Yeah, yeah we got it." Haruka waved her hand in dismissal, more important things to worry about. Getting caught! Ha! Haruka Tenoh's plans always came to fruition!

"So it's official then! With our last two recruits…erm recruited! We can begin _operation-thunder-ice-something! _I don't know! We'll figure out the plan name later!" Haruka gave them all the biggest grin and two thumbs up. Setsuna sighed, and everyone else face palmed. This was going to be another long, grueling journey. She decided she'd need more wine, perhaps. Or she'd end up sending Haruka on another _'vacation.'_

"What does this plan entail? Another _Rei-lite_, only less Rei more Makoto?"

"_Rei-lite?!"_

Haruka pointedly ignored the fire Senshi, even avoiding eye contact. Instead she carried on as she usually did.

"No! Just a whole lot of shoving them into awkward positions in order for them to finally realize how much they mean to one another! But first and the most important. We must eliminate the '_boyfriend_'."

Setsuna could feel a headache coming on, and judging from the look on Rei's face there might be some fire headed their way soon enough. Though Minako looked to be patting Rei's back softly, whispering sweet little words. Oh how far they'd come in these two years, it was sweet really. Maybe Haruka's plan would work, for Ami and Makoto.

Or it would end in epic failure.

"We could send him to another dimension." Hotaru mumbled, Haruka gave her daughter a high five. "Great idea, kinda science fiction themed. _Digging it_."

Setsuna sighed, again.

"_No._ We are _not_ sending him to another dimension."

"_But Sets!_" Both whined dramatically, "No. Ami would never forgive us for that." Michiru agreed. "Fine." Both huffed, it was scary how sometimes they were so alike. It made Rei shudder at the thought. All that power…all that _insanity_. It was a nightmare just waiting to be unleashed.

"What about showcasing Makoto as better partner? Taking what Haruka originally said and placing the two of them in situations that force Makoto to show up looking awesome?" Minako mentioned.

"That sounds so boring though." Haruka grumbled. "No alternate dimensions. No '_Oak Evolutions'_, no whacky situations…"

"No alternate dimensions Haruka." Sailor Pluto gave her a pointed glare. "Fine, fine. We can go with that. But I'm _just_ saying that guy has been making Ami happy for like eight months. And Ami has had the chance to be with Makoto since…_the beginning of time_." Setsuna clenched her teeth.

"I mean, I can barely remember the guy's name honestly. What is it again? Roy? Joy? Boy? Pfft, whatever who cares right?"

"Ryu." Rei supplied. Haruka shook her head, "See? Terribly boring name isn't it? _Like our plan_." Minako sighed this time in replacement of Setsuna. Even she could feel the Haruka affect. "Well we didn't hear your ideas." She mumbled. Haruka grinned then, like a cat who got the canary.

She always had a plan, plan, one that was on top of the other one.

Or something like that.

"Actually, now that you mention it Minako. I _do_ have something special!"

"NO!"

"_Yes!"_

"Haruka NO!"

"But Setsuna!"

"_NO ALTERNATE DIMENSIONS!"_

"You're such an old hag! If you just got laid once and while maybe you wouldn't be so uptight! Hell you could join me and Michiru if you wanted!"

"HARUKA!"

"'RUKA!"

Rei barely had enough time to push Minako out of the way before both a _'Dead Scream'_ and a _'Deep Submerge'_ came hurtling at them.

The couch however, could not save itself.

Hotaru frowned, she liked that couch.


End file.
